


Those Eyes

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Tucker-POV musings about Reed. (10/18/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Dedicated to listmama Sarah for your birthday. Does not answer the challenge but hope list mama likes it. For feedback, I would really like to hear about this one. Love it or not.  


* * *

When we first met I wondered  
Just who is this guy with the gorgeous eyes?  
You were so stiff and formal  
Yet as time went by I learned about you  
Your brilliant mind, wicked humor  
Your devotion to your crewmates and   
Duty to the ship  
Your growing love for your friends and  
Finding with them a home  
And I got lost in your eyes.

As we drew closer  
Talked, fought, laughed, and yelled  
At each other, sometimes all at once  
I grew to know the gorgeous soul  
The honorable, brave, and wonderful person  
That you are  
And I started to reach out  
To the hidden warmth inside you  
And was lost again in those eyes.

We were so close to love and joy  
So close to taking our first step  
Into love and companionship  
So close to friendship catching fire  
From the flame of passion for each other  
So close  
And I knew you were  
The One for me  
And was lost in your eyes again.

Then my sister was torn from me  
My heart torn to pieces  
Yet mind and soul immersed in rage  
And I took it out on you  
Cut into you with words  
Because it hurt too much to care  
It hurt too much to think of  
What would happen if I lost you  
And I stopped truly looking into your eyes.

I was a wounded animal caught in a trap  
And snapped constantly  
At the closest thing to me  
And that was you  
I snapped and snarled at you  
I bit off your head with words  
Then I truly looked into your eyes one day  
And realized - -  
Just how close I was to losing you

And found myself again  
As I looked into your eyes

I reached out to you again  
Worked hard at mending our friendship  
Tried to help heal the wounds I caused you  
And you tentatively reached out to me  
Started to trust me again  
Started to love me again  
I looked into your eyes  
And found my heart again.

My heart scarred from the death of my sister  
But healed so it was no longer bleeding  
So full of love for you  
My soul drank deeply of the healing water  
Your love for me provided for its thirst  
My mind at peace now that I was with you again  
I will always be glad  
I looked into your eyes  
And found love again.

So will you marry me Malcolm  
And take a risk on  
The most stubborn engineer in history?  
"Yes Trip." I heard  
And looked into his eyes  
Lost my heart completely  
Found my soul's mate  
Rejoiced in my mind as

I looked into those eyes  
And saw love again.


End file.
